A user interface (UI) of a computer program, to be considered favorably by end users, needs to be straightforward to use and consistent in its operation. One of the ways to make a UI straightforward to use is by using various mechanisms to guide the user in knowing where he or she is operating with respect to the UI.
In a media player application such as one that plays streaming video, a user often interacts with a user interface to select a video (e.g., a movie or television show) for playback. This can be confusing when there are hundreds or thousands of titles from which to select, as a user can easily get lost within the subset of titles being displayed at any one time for interaction. Thereafter, once a movie or television show is selected, the user often has difficulty finding a desired location within the video (such as when a user stops the media player application and later wants to resume from the stopping point, or wants to skip over some content or go back and replay some content).